


The Sleepovers of Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler

by SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Peggy is not a thing, And they have sleepovers, Don’t, F/M, He is their dad, I know you’re thinking it, M/M, Peggy and Alex are best friends, Stop - Freeform, They act five, They are such children, alex has the biggest crush on eliza, dont even go ther, i feel bad for Washington, peggy knows, they play truth or dare all night, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt/pseuds/SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt
Summary: Ya’ll are going to love this. Alex and Peggy have sleepovers and act five. It’s hilarious.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Sleepovers of Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I’ve had for a while and I’m finally doing something with it.

Today was the day. Peggy was coming over tonight. Alex was so excited, he could not sit still. If you asked him, it had been to long since their last one. And poor Laurens had to hear about it. All day. Every day. This was also why he didn’t get any sleep some nights. Poor Laurens. Washington didn’t have it much better. For example, the time Alex came running into his office screaming ‘dad,’ just to tell him that Peggy was coming over, even though he already knew this. He had been told. Many, many, many, many, many, many times.  
“Sit still Alex,” Laurens chuckled. “Eat your lunch.”  
“I caaaaaaan’t,” Alex whined, “I’m too exciiiiiiiiited.”  
“Geez,” Laurens held back a laugh, “Your not five.”  
Alex, seeing his opening too be funny said,“Yes I am, Laurens. I’m five, so there.”  
“Alright, then,” Laurens began,“Nap time!”  
“NOOoOOOooO!” Alexander cried.  
And that would be how Laurens began to chase Alexander around the camp, which turned into an interesting game of hide and seek. That’s also how Lafayette helped Laurens tie Alexander to a bedpost, and told Washington he was taking a nap.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Today was the day. Peggy was going to have a sleepover with Alex. She was so excited, Angelica actually stuck her with a pin.  
“Hey!” Peggy cried. “Angie!!”  
“I warned you!” Angie yelled back.  
“You guys!” Eliza laughed. “You’ll wake Ren!”  
The sisters were babysitting their baby brother, Ren. Ren, who was asleep in his basket on Eliza’s lap, had not noticed the skirmish.  
“He’s fine,” Peggy said, and went back to embroidering the baby blanket she made for baby Ren. It was royal blue and she was putting the names of his ancestors on it. Angie’s was red, with an illustration of the Pastures, their estate, on it. Eliza’s was yellow with a depiction of the rebel flag on it. She did tend to be bold.  
“Peg, have you checked the time?” Eliza reminded her sister.  
Peggy jumped out of her seat and ran down the staircase to check the old grandfather’s clock in the foyer. 5:16. She was supposed to be at the camp at 5:30! Peggy flew out the back door and into the stable. She had packed her sattlebags that morning and her excitement, so she just had to hop on her horse and go.  
“Peggy!” Eliza and Angelica came running out after her. Eliza handed her a shawl and a bouquet of lilies.  
“The lilies are for General Washington from Mama. The shawl is for you,” Angie huffed.  
“Thanks!” Peggy swung her leg over her horse and coaxed him out of the stable.  
“Have a good time!” Eliza shouted after her.  
“Don’t do anything stupid!” Angie shouted.  
And so, Peggy shot out of the stable and off to the military camp.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Alexander was getting worried.  
“Laureeeeeeeens,” Alex whined.  
“For heavens sake, Alex,” Laurens huffed. “It’s 5:31.”  
“Yeah, she’s late.”  
“By one minute!”  
“Still!”  
Just then, a subtle pounding could be heard coming up the road. And it was getting louder. Alexander began to jump up and down. Peggy rounded the corner, pushing her stallion to go faster.  
“Alex!” She cried.  
“Peg!” Alex yelled back.  
Peggy pulled her horse up short and flung herself to the ground, but ended up on top of Alex, who had rushed forward to help her. Crawling out from under Peggy’s skirt, Alex dusted himself off and helped up his best friend.  
“Peggy!”  
“Alex!”  
The two friends hugged. Peggy noticed Laurens standing there.  
“Laurens!” She gave him a high-five.  
“Hey, Peggy,” Laurens said.  
“Peggy Schuyler!” General Washington boomed. “How is your mother?”  
“Good, thank you, sir,” Peggy replied, ever mindful of her manners. “My mother sent these with me for you.” Producing the lilies, Peggy bobbed her head as His Excellency approached.  
The general took the slightly rumpled lilies with a warm smile.  
“Thank you, have a nice evening.”  
“You too,” Peggy bobbed her head at the general’s retreating back.  
“Come on!” Alex yelled, waving Peggy deeper into the camp,“I decorated our tent!”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Alex pulled Peggy into the tent that he and Laurens shared. Peggy gasped as she took in the freshly cleaned tent. Alex and Laurens had strung up sheets, making a tent. Inside the tent.  
“Wow,” she breathed. Peggy turned to the boys. “I’ve got a surprise, too. Out.”  
“Huh...” Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“You heard me,” Peggy commanded again,“Out.”  
Alex raised his hands in defeat, turned on his heels, and ducked out of the tent. Laurens followed. Peggy dug through her sattlebags, which she had brought with her.  
“Ah ha!” She cried, pulling what she was looking for free of the satchel. Reaching behind her, she unlaced her dress, letting fall around her feet. She wrestled out of her crinoline and other frills, until she left standing in her under suit. She began to pull on the uniform she had snatched from the stack of the ones she and her sisters had made. First the knickers and socks. Then the shirt and vest. And last, the jacket. (Which she had embroidered her name on to the back in curving, gold stitching.) She glanced at the fluffy mass of yellow silk on the ground. She kicked it into the corner, making sure the silk wasn’t soiled.  
“Okay!” She called. “I’m done!”  
Alex and Laurens ducked back into the tent. Inside the tent. Peggy turned to face them, making the tails of her uniform swish as she did so. Alex laughed and Laurens snorted.  
“General Peggy,” Alex saluted, Laurens followed suit. “Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton and Laurens reporting for the most awesomest sleepover in the history of sleepovers.”  
And they all died. Laughing. They died laughing. What did you think, they actually died?  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Hold still!” Peggy yanked Alex’s hair again. “You‘re going to hold still or Imma gonna rip your hair out.”  
Laurens, who had already suffered Peggy’s rath and come out the other side with two french braids ending in pig tails, laughed. Poor Alex was now getting the same style so they all matched.  
“Ow!” Alex yelped again. “I wouldn’t squirm if you didn’t pull!”  
“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Peggy pulled his hair again.  
“Are you almost done?” Alex complained.  
“I’ll start over if you keep whining.”  
Alex was quiet until Peggy finished.  
“Almost... there.” Peggy tied off the second pig tail with a flourish. She handed Alex a mirror.  
“Oh my...” Alex trialed off.  
Laurens snorted and started laughing uncontrollably.  
“What if the general sees me?” Alex turned to face Peggy, but had to look up, as she was on the edge of the cot and he was on the ground.  
“That’s a little too bad,” She waved him off, her own pigtails bouncing as she stood up. “Beside, taking it out hurts more than putting them in.”  
Alex did not complain for the rest of the night.  
“Whose ready for truth or dare?” Peggy sat down, forming a triangle with the boys. Both Alex and Laurens raised their hands.  
“Good,” Peggy said, a little wickedly. “I’ll go first.” She looked at both boys a couple times then announced,“Alex! Truth or Dare?”  
Alex, to his credit stared her down and proclaimed,“Dare! Do your worst.”  
Peggy’s wicked gleam became more profound. “Alright...” The boys leaned forward. “I dare you to...” She glanced at Laurens. “To kiss Laurens!” She paused again. “On the lips!”  
Both boys paled. Alex, not about to back down from such a simple dare stood up. He offered his hand to Laurens who took it and stood up to face his friend. Alex put a hand on his friends shoulder, then swept him into a dramatic dip. And Alex kissed him. The kiss lasted a whole ten seconds, in the spirit if a good dip, then Alex set Laurens back on his feet, who had paled and flushed at the same time. Alex bowed and both boys sat.  
Peggy clapped,“Bravo. Alex’s turn.”  
“Um... Ur... Laurens!” Alex yelled, unnecessarily loud.  
“WHAT,” Laurens yelled back.  
“TRUTH OR DARE?!”  
“DARE.”  
“I DARE YOU TO STOP YELLING.”  
“OKAY.”  
“Alright.”  
“Okay.”  
“PPFFFTTTTT,” Peggy raspberried a laugh.  
Laurens blushed.  
“Alright, Alex, Truth or Dare.”  
“W-wait,” Laurens stammered.  
Alex took the bait,“Truth.”  
Peggy’s wicked gleam returned. “Alright... Do you like Eliza.”  
Alex started to sweat. “Well yeah, who wouldn’t, she’s super nice.”  
“Yeah, but do you LIKE like her??”  
“LIKE like?! That’s some strong language there, Peggy...”  
“Alex...”  
“FINE!! YesIlikeEliza.”  
“I KNEW IT!! I’M GOING TO TELL HER!!”  
“YOU WOULDN’T,” Alex’s voice became shrill.  
“BUT I WOULD.”  
“I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL.” Shouted Alex, as this is what he would normally do, but Peggy’s uniform didn’t make her a man.  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT IMMA WOMAN.”  
There was a pause, but that pause was enough. The trio could hear a string of carefully articulated, and anatomically impossible curses. And they were getting louder. Lafayette flung open the tent flap.  
“Mon dieu! I could’ve heard you from Fran-“  
“Alex kissed Laurens!!” Peggy interjected.  
Lafayette fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya’ll have ideas for more sleepovers, leave a comment! I put these out so you can read what you want.


End file.
